User talk:Warpgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bastila.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Welcome to the wiki Hi i am the local Troll (bully) but i wont be mean to ya but foget that fact i would like to welcome you to the wiki if you need any help on your page or anything dont be afraid to ask Me or Wuher. Now there is a user(s) that are named AvraKotRadum,Gashon Cansaker,Boba Bactapack that might bully u but if they do dont be afraid to ask me or Wuher for them to stop. Ok that about covers everything happy editting :D Ps if this is you, your very cute and i dont say that to much of the girls on here but for a fact your the first i said to on wiki http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lydia.jpgPSS If i knew where you lived T-T id ask you out and dump my old girlfriend xD Cod10000 Hello, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Re:Plagerism Which page are you referring to? Wuher MosEisley 01:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I removed them on the article creator's request, and I told her to keep it pg-13, she said she will change it up. This wikia can't get shut down because of someone's article, in this case. The theme and plot are similar, but the literature definitely isn't the same. Think of it as a twilight fanon with a star wars twist. The least she could do is cite where the story is based on. Hope this helps! Wuher MosEisley 02:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:why was my picture removed? Sorry for not warning you, but I was a little busy when I got the report, and only removed the one I did since I thought it was the most revealing of them all. I just looked through the other ones you had uploaded, and removed any others that may be considered profane due to lines drawn in for detail that isnt appropriate for the wiki. Sorry for not giving a warning earlier, but I can warn you now, please do not upload images with certain bumps or crevaces in places that would be considered profanity. And for who reported them, I can assure you, it was not someone who you have chatted with on here before, just browsing pages through the random page button. Wuher MosEisley 22:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : Also, if you feel I have made a mistake on any of the ones that have been removed, let me know. Wuher MosEisley 22:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: I removed the first one for it being the most revealing on that page, then I looked through the rest and removed any that had bumps or crevaces. And yes, I know that is Darth Talon from actual star wars eu, but try and use images that do not contain any bumbs or crevaces and aren't too revealing. You are right about the first picture I removed not having any, but that was considered a little too revealing. I understand that it is hard to find images of Darth Talon that aren't revealing, here is a tip, it would be considered too revealing if you can see the skin where the inner legs connect to the pelvis Wuher MosEisley 00:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey! I wanted to thank you for your post on my page, and I thought about it a bit more... I felt like I had been maybe doing a bit of plagiarism with the name, so i changed it. It was a small thing of course but i thought about it more and i hope you like the story as a whole other than that :)Jasmine Rosejoy (talk) 23:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Jasmine Rosejoy same! hahaha add me on cwa :) you seem pretty cool! Jasmine Rosejoy (talk) 23:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dopa na rocka rocka? Apology accepted. I hope you understand it was nothing against you, it was only the images. I am glad you have decided to up your behaviour. You will start to notice that more opportunities will open with a positive attitude. Good Luck, Wuher MosEisley 02:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hello, Nice to meet a new face on here that I have not seen before, Hope you enjoy your time on this Wiki, If you have any questions feel free to ask me! Have a wonderful day! Sergeant GreenWizard Chat Moderator Here are some links you can contact me with if you may need anything in the future. http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SGTGreenWizard http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SGTGreenWizard/Chat_Issues/Reports Re:Crying foul First things first, I realised I may have made some mistakes, and told you from the start that if you feel I have made a mistake on any, please tell me. Which means, if there are any ones specifically that you thought were mistakenly deleted, tell me which, for further review, and possible restoration. And for the forum posts, the only forum thread that I can remember deleting that you made was titled, Aahhhhaaaahahhhaahahahahahaaaaaaaa in the general wiki discussion board. The topic was being first, which wasnt really constructive at all and not about the wiki. Sorry for not moving it to off topic, but that happened before I added the off topic boards. And for your replies in the christmas thread, I removed all replies not about christmas, you just happened to only reply with something not about christmas on that thread. And for the hi thread, that thread was basically a, "Hi, I am new to the wiki" thread, but it is deleted after further review from what you replied with, having a point. And no, not picking favourites, it is just sometimes I am not paying atention, and sometimes I am. Hope this clears some thoughts you had. Wuher MosEisley 22:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:really?? They are still up because I hadn't gotten to them yet :/ I don't read everything as it happens on the wiki, and sometimes things get passed me that should have been removed that I didn't notice. Wuher MosEisley 23:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:my point exactly That isn't what was happening, I was aiming specifically for replies about 2012 earlier due to it was taking over the thread, you just happened to have only posted about 2012, I didn't think a huge long argument about 2012 should be started or even mentioned in a thread that is supposed to be about christmas. Wuher MosEisley 23:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC)